


How Harley Got The Best Present Of Two December Holidays

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [277]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bisexual Harleen Quinzel, Canon Jewish Character, Christian Holidays, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Lights, Christmas Party, Drunk Harleen Quinzel, F/F, Female Jewish Character, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hanukkah, Harleen Quinzel Loves Pamela Isley, Harleen Quinzel Needs a Hug, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), Lesbian Pamela Isley, Nondenominational Christian, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley Loves Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley To The Rescue, Past Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Protective Pamela Isley, Reformed Pamela Isley, Romantic Fluff, Sad Harleen Quinzel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Harley commiserates over eggnog with too much rum how her Hanukkah has sucked and Christmas isn't looking much better when she gets a present even better than she could have imagined.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Series: In So Few Words [277]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/709206
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	How Harley Got The Best Present Of Two December Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> And yet _another_ birthday present for **Dreamin**! Kind of set in vague continuity where Harley is reformed (mostly) and not yet with Pamela, but she knows the Batfamily's true identities. Answer to the prompt " _I got a little too drunk off of eggnog and rum and you look so pretty in this light, and I most definitely want to kiss you right now, best friends or not._ "

She wasn’t sure whether it was the music or the lights or the abundance of rum in the punch (most probably the rum) but Harley wasn’t...Harley. She was sad. Having been born into a Jewish and Christian family, she celebrated both Hanukkah and Christmas, but this year? This year, neither the bright lights of a well-oiled menorah or the bright lights of the Christmas tree in the room brought her any comfort. The person she wanted to spend the evening with didn’t celebrate either holiday and since there was no point in attending if you didn’t celebrate at least one…

When had it happened? When had she forgotten all about Mistah J and fallen for Pam Pam? 

She sighed and had another swig of her too much rum in it eggnog. She'd tried to give her hints that maybe they could spend the eight nights of Hanukkah together, but she’d been at the synagogue and at home alone each night. Not even the gift of the gilt dreidel from Riddler had improved her spirits, though she had thanked him. She was at least nice if she wasn’t interested in him _that_ way. Letting Riddler down gently was a kindness.

One she wasn’t getting from dear old Pam.

She went and stood by the tree. The lights were pretty, and she was _pretty_ sure no villains were going to crash this party. Grayson had invited her to a party with him and that huge ass family of his, but she didn’t want to depress Brucie or the others. Not when they’d have to go out and fight crime later as the Bat Brood. She didn’t want them feeling sorry for her. But if anyone of her old cronies saw her here, why, they’d think she was a laughingstock.

“You know, I called your name out three times, Harl. You must be really drunk or really lost in thought.”

“Really drunk, Pammy.” She blinked and then grinned. In all her green glory, Pamela Isley was right in front of her in a festive silver dress. “Pam Pam! You’re here!”

“How much rum did they _put_ in that eggnog?” Pamela muttered, taking the cup and setting it on a table. “Harl, we should get you home and get you to bed. You’re going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow, and it’s Christmas. I can get some aspirin and make sure you get plenty of water and OOF.”

Harley pressed her lips to Pamela’s mid-sentence, cutting her off. The Christmas lights were so pretty, bouncing off Pamela’s dress, and there was mistletoe in this corner and she was really thankful it was Pam Pam who had come up to her, but then she froze when Pam didn’t kiss her back.

Until she _did_. It was what Jarvis would have called a full-on snog. Better-than-sex kiss.

Well...maybe.

“You gonna be there when I wake up tomorrow?” Harley asked when they pulled apart.

“Yeah. You gonna be sick?”

“Not yet, but we should go home anyway.”

“My place it is then.” She felt an arm slide around her waist as Pam went from in front of her to the side. “Sorry about Hanukkah. I was busy cleaning up some trash. No one’s gonna come after you for a long, long time.”

“Oh, Pammy. I love you.”

Even Harley could tell Pamela was smiling when she replied, “I love you too, Harleen.”


End file.
